


Der Anfang

by baal_lov



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baal_lov/pseuds/baal_lov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baal wusste nicht warum, aber er konnte sich nicht von ihr fernhalten!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Baal saß auf seinem Thron und hatte die Hände gefaltet. Der Raum war groß und überall hingen Vorhänge hinunter. Eine Feuersäule stand jeweils neben dem Thron. Natürlich standen viele Kultkrieger als Bewachung und es war sein Zeichen in den Mauer verewigt. „Mein Gebieter!“ sprach eine kleine Männerstimme, die zu Baals Lotar gehörte. Der Goauld sah auf und schenkte seinem Untergebenen einen furchterregenden Blick. 

„Sprich“

„Mein Gebieter, vor wenigen Minuten kam SG1 durch das Tor und stießen auf eine Handvoll feindlicher Jaffa, von eurem Feind. So wie es aussieht bekämpfen sie sich gerade.“  
Baal war überrascht und dachte kurz nach. „Und was kümmert mich das?“ Sein Lotar wagte es nicht den Kopf zu heben. „Will mein König nicht eingreifen?“ Mit einem Ruck stand der Goauld auf und ging die drei Stufen hinab, auf dem sein Thron stand. „Ich habe kein Verlangen einzugreifen, aber ich möchte zu gerne sehen, wie der Kampf ausgehen wird.“ Ein teuflisches Grinsen machte sich breit. „Jaffa Kré.“ 

In einem kleinen versteck hat sich Colonel Körber (Ich) und Daniel Schutz gesucht. „Wo sind nur die Anderen?“ „Versuch das Funkgerät“ sagte ich.  
„Hier ist Daniel, kann mich wer hören?“ sprach er in das Wo Kai Tokai. Ich hielt Ausschau nach feindlichen Aktivitäten. „Sieht so aus, als wäre der Funkkontakt gestört.“ Ohne zu wissen sprach ich diese Gedanken laut aus. „Thess?“ fragte Dr. Jackson. 

„Ehm wir sollten versuchen auf die andere Seite zu kommen. Da haben wir bessere Deckung!“ Doch als plötzlich von fast allen Seiten geschossen wurde, schrie ich: „Verschwinde Daniel, ich gebe dir Rückendeckung.“ Zögerlich und ungern lief Dr. Jackson während ich das Feuer erwiderte.  
Doch als ich mich umdrehte überfiel mich plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz und meine Beine sackten in sich zusammen. Schwer atmend lag ich auf dem feuchten Boden und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, meine Augen zu schließen. Als um mich herum alles schwummrig wurde, bemerkte ich einen Mann, der sich über mich beugte und seine Arme um mich legte.

Daniel lief und lief und rannte in Vala, Colonel Mitchel und Teal´c hinein. „Wo ist Colonel Körber?“ fragte Mitchel. „Sie hat mir Feuerschutz gegeben. Wir wurden von allen Seiten angegriffen. Ich… Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist.“ Vala war entsetzt und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wir müssen sie suchen!“ und die Mitglieder von SG1 nickten nur zustimmend. 

Baal stand am Fenster und blickte über die Wiese in den Wald hinein. –Friedlich, sagte der Symbiont.- Nur ein nickten war daraus die Folge des Wirtes. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und bemerkte, dass mein Körper nicht mehr schmerzt. Vorsichtig erhob ich meinen Kopf und sah, dass ich in einem gigantischen King-Size Bett lag. Mit ausgestreckten Beinen, Nackt von Kopf bis Fuß und am Bauch liegend spürte ich ein rauschen durch meinen Körper. – Oh Gott, ein Goauld. – Zu schwach sich noch zu erheben legte ich meinen Kopf in dem Polster hinein. Eine kleine Wunde auf der Schulter war alles was von dem Kampf noch erhalten blieb. 

-Sie ist wach.- Baal drehte sich um und ging auf das Bett zu. Schnell schloss ich meine Augen und versuchte ruhig zu Atmen. Vorsichtig setzte sich er auf die Kante und streichelte ein Haar aus meinem Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass du wach bist. Also öffne deine Augen!“ es war fast wie ein Befehl und ohne zu überlegen klappten sich meine Lider auf und ich blickte Baal an. „Baal“ „Du bist überrascht. Wer hat dich angegriffen?“ Seine Mine war so ernst, dass ich zunächst kein Wort hinaus bekommen konnte. „Ehm…ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab das Symbol nicht erkennen können“ Der König nickte nur und nahm das Heilgerät, das auf einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett, lag. Mein Herz raste, aber als ich bemerkte des er die Wunde an meiner Schulter heilte, entspannte ich mich und ließ am ganzen Körper locker. „Ich habe dich in den Sarkophag legen müssen, deine Wunde auf deiner rechten Seite war zu tief.“ Erstaunt über diese Aussage wurde ich leicht rot auf meinem Gesicht.  
Als Baal die Heilung beendet hat, nahm ich die Decke und zog diese über meinen nackten Körper. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass dieser Planet unter meiner Domäne steht?“ „Nein, ich habe vergessen das Memo zu lesen.“ Ein teuflisches Lächeln schenkte er mir und stand auf. Er öffnete eine Schublade und holte ein blaues Kleid heraus. Langsam schritt er auf mich zu und gab es mir. „Wieso hast du mich geheilt?“ fragte ich. „Hätte ich dich sterben lassen sollen?“ Baal war verwirrt über meine Aussage und setzte sich auf das Bett. „Wir wissen Beide warum du es getan hast, für dich bin ich lebend wertvoller als Tod!“ Antwortete ich schroff zurück und schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick. 

Baal sagte zuerst nichts und dann lehnte er sich nach vorne, nahm mein Kinn und sah mir in die Augen. „Ist es wirklich das, was du glaubst?“ Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, meine Atmung ging schnell und unregelmäßig. Ich spürte seine Finger auf meiner Haut und mehrere elektrische Blitze schossen durch meinen Körper. „Es… Es ist das, was ich weiß!“ Jetzt lehnte der König sich noch weiter zu mir und seine Lippen nur wenige Millimeter von meinen entfernt. „Ich verstehe, meine Liebe!“ seine Aussage fast nur ein Geflüster. „Zieh dich an, ich glaube deine Freunde warten schon auf dich!“ und stand abrupt auf und ging zu Türe.  
Ich versuchte meine Atmung in Griff zu bekommen und legte meine Finger auf meine Lippen. Ich bemerkte eine brennende Hitze zwischen meinen Schenkel und das verlangen meines Körpers. „Oh Fuck!“

Baal stand draußen und lehnte an der Mauer. „Oh Fuck!“ – Das kannst du laut sagen, was ist nur in dich gefahren?- „Als wüsstest du es nicht und sag nicht das du es nicht auch willst!“ –Ich kann mich wenigstens Beherrschen.- Nur ein frustrierendes Schnaufen war zu hören und ein Kopf schütteln war zu sehen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Langsam stand ich auf und zog mir das blaue Kleid an. Ich bemerkte, dass meine Sachen und meine Waffen nicht da sind. „Hat er Angst, ich würde ihn erschießen, oder was?“ Für ein paar Sekunden hielt ich inne und sah Baals Gemächer an. Auf dem ersten Blick war es überwältigend. Gold verzierte die Wände und die Möbel waren einfach wunderschön. Das King-Size-Bett war die Mitte des Raumes und die Lacken bestanden aus purer Seide. Gleich links vom Bett war eine Türe und ich vermutete das Badezimmer. Neugierig drückten meine Finger das Symbol an der Wand und die Schiebtür schob sich zur Seite. Es war ein runder, kleiner Pool zu sehen, wo 3 Stiegen hinauf führten. Auf den Seiten des Pools waren Vorhänge und an den Wänden standen schmale Kommoden. Eine großzügige Liegefläche nahm den Platz hinten ein. Darauf waren viele Polster und eine Decke zu sehen. 

Die Schiebtür schloss sich hinter mir, als ich das Badezimmer verließ. Ich ging auf einen kleinen Flur hinaus und ließ die Gemächer zurück. Ein wenig verwundert über die Tatsache, dass keine Wachen meinen Weg kreuzten, ging ich weiter und hörte nach einiger Zeit eine vertraute Stimme. „Colonel! Colonel Körber!“ Ich eilte in den nächsten Gang und sah Gesichter. „Hey! Wie seit ihr hier hineingekommen?“ „Wir haben uns einen Weg gesucht“, sagte Mitchell. „Es war irgendwie viel zu einfach.“, sprach Vala. Ich konnte ihnen keine Antwort darauf geben, deshalb sagte ich nichts auf diese Aussage. „Wir sollten hier verschwinden, bevor die Jaffa hier auftauchen.“ Und alle waren meiner Meinung.

Ohne Wiederstand erreichten SG1 das Stargate und Daniel wählte die Adresse. Ich blickte mich noch einmal um und ging dann, mit den anderen, durch den Ereignishorizont. 

Nach einer Stunde saßen wir im Besprechungsraum mit General Landry. Dr. Jackson und ich schilderten das Geschehene und alle waren ein wenig verwundert über Baals verhalten gegen mir über, doch niemand ging darauf wirklich ein. Es wurde dabei belassen, obwohl Vala mich mit einem Blick anstarrte, dass mich ein wenig verwirrte.  
Ich machte mich daran in mein Labor zu marschieren und ich wurde gleich von Vala begleitet. „Also was ist wirklich vorgefallen?“ fragte sie mich und ich schaute ein wenig verwirrt zu ihr hinüber. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst?“ „Ach komm schon, du willst mir ernsthaft erklären, dass Baal dich gerettet, dir etwas zum Anziehen gegeben hat und dich dann gehen hat lassen.“ Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl und beschloss ihr eine Antwort zu geben, damit dieses Thema beendet werden kann. „Ja, ganz genau so war es. Ich kann es mir ja auch nicht erklären warum er dieses Verhalten an den Tag legte, aber so war es und jetzt geh bitte Vala!“ sagte ich ein wenig zornig, worauf sie gleich mein Labor verließ. 

Die nächsten Wochen liefen sehr unspektakulär ab. Wir trafen neue Freunde und haben zwei Völker dabei geholfen sich zu befreien von dem Goauld der sie unterdrückte. Aber noch immer ging mir Baal nicht aus dem Kopf. Es waren so viele Fragen in mir und ich hatte auf keine eine Antwort. 

\- Eingehendes Wurmloch – 

Sofort sperrte ich meinen Computer und lief in Richtung Kontrollraum. Der Screen zeigte keine Identifikation und plötzlich hologramierte sich ein Bild vor dem Stargate. General Landry und Dr. Jackson gingen in den Torraum und ich folgte ihnen auch. Mein Herz beschleunigte sich und meine Atmung war unregelmäßig. – Was ist denn jetzt los? – Als ich mich neben Daniel hinstellte konnte ich meine Augen nicht von der Gestalt abwenden und ihm ging es nicht besser, denn sein Blick haftet nur an mir. „Baal, was verschlaft uns diese Ehre?“ Fragte General Landry sarkastisch. „Ich habe für euch einen Vorschlag und ich bin der Überzeugung, dass es auch zusagt…Ich schlage euch eine Allianz vor gegen die Luzinaer Alliance“ – Das kann er nicht ernst meinen, General O’Neill wäre nie einverstanden. - „Woher kommt ihr darauf das wir so eine Partnerschaft wollen?“ „Mein verehrter General. Ich weiß, dass es in der Vergangenheit Schwierigkeiten gegeben hat, doch vergisst nicht, dass ich euch sehr viel zu bitten habe.“ Ich sah nur Baal und ich konnte meine Augen von seinem Gesicht nicht abwenden. „Was wäre das genau?“ fragte Daniel und ich wartete gespannt auf die Antwort. „Ich bin mit Technologien vertraut, wo ihr versagtet und ich weiß das ihr in manchen Dingen Unwissen seid und naiv.“ Und jetzt blickte er mich direkt an. Mein Körper zog sich zusammen und ich wollte nur mehr weglaufen, so schnell wie möglich weit weg von Baal. „Warum sollten wir ausgerechnet von dir Hilfe annehmen, zurückblickend darauf was du der Erde angetan hast und vor allem Menschen die uns wichtig sind. Die hast General O´Neill gefoltert, die Datenbank gestohlen, SG-Mitglieder getötet und erwartest von ernsthaft das wir dir die Türe aufhalten und all dies vergessen?“ Sagte ich zornig und mit Wut in meiner Stimme. „Colonel!“ rief Landry und ich sah direkt in Baals Augen. „Es ist eure Entscheidung!“ Baal war verschwunden und das Wurmloch brach ab. 

Ich sah zu Daniel und er zur mir. Ich wusste das AOI wurde auf den Vorschlag eingehen, denn einen System Lord auf unsere Seite zu haben, wäre ein enormer Gewinn, aber nicht für mich.  
…  
Am nächsten Tag klopfte ich an die Tür zum Büro von Landry und trat ein. Doch was ich jetzt sah… ich hätte lieber geschrien und mich dann versteckt. „Sir, wie ich sehe hat das AOI zugestimmt.“ Und sah Baals Lächeln, der neben mir stand. „Das ist korrekt. Doch es gab eine große Bedingung von Lord Baal.“ Entgeistert sah ich zum General. „Und die wäre?“ „Sie werden mit ihn zusammenarbeiten sowohl hier als auch auf seinem Al´kesch und sie werden für ihn verantwortlich sein.“  
Wut, Zorn, Angst verspürte ich und konnte im nächsten Moment nicht Antworten. „Das ist doch nicht ihr ernst. Ich kann unmöglich…“ „Colonel das ist ein direkter Befehl vom Präsidenten!“ „…verstehe Sir, darf ich gehen?“ Landry nickte nur und bevor ich ging blickte ich Baal mit böser Minne an.


End file.
